Missing
by JessesGirl148
Summary: A parents worst nightmare comes true. Will two girls be saved in time or will the kidnapper ruin them first. It is rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Manny walked out of Home Ec and looked around the hall to see who was wandering the halls. She had stayed behind to ask for help with her homework. As she was walking to her locker to put away her books she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh. Don't scream, its just me." Her best friend Emma whispered.

"Why must you try to scare me." Manny muttered a little aggravated.

Emma and Manny put away their books and were walking out of school when Manny noticed how quiet Emma was being.

"You alright?"

" I want to visit Sean."

Manny stopped dead in her tracks. Emma hadn't mentioned Sean in months.

"Why?"

"Cause I miss him…Now will you come with me or do I have to go alone?"

Manny anxiously agreed even thought she really didn't want to go to Wasaga. They planned that the next day they were going to go to the local bus stop and take the buss to Wasaga Beach. Emma packed some bags with clothes and necessities just incase she needed to stay the night. She called Manny and told her to pack some bags also. By 10 the next morning they would be on a bus to Wasaga. Little did they know that that day would be one of the scariest of their lives.

**I know it is extremely short but I just needed to get it started.**


	2. Sarah and Craig

**I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters you recognize. I do however own the ones you don't recognize**

(Manny's point of view)

Beeep beeeep

I sleepily rolled over and turned my alarm clock off. I took a shower and got into some clothes. I knew everyone was in the kitchen so I went there. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Emma. She was busy talking to Jack so I waited for her to turn around.

(Emma's point of view)

"Who's gonna eat there apple dippers? You are." I cooed trying to get my little brother to eat his breakfast. I looked over at Manny as she sat down. She looked at me and I could tell what she was thinking. She wanted to know if we were leaving soon. I nodded slowly as my mom walked in. She saw me and Manny staring at each other and chuckled.

"What are you two doing? Planning something evil?" she said laughing.

"What? No. Nothing" I said a little to nervously."

I knew she was getting suspicious when she turned around and looked me in the eye and raised her eyebrow,

"Then what were you looking at each other about?"

I was caught. I couldn't think of anything to use as a cover.

(Manny's Point of view)

"We were having a staring contest. Duh" I said quickly as soon as I knew that Emma couldn't think of anything.

"Oh… ok…. well anyway what are you girls doing today?"

"Uh we are going to see…" I started saying.

"JT." Emma blurted out as she gave me a go with itlook.

"Yeah JT." I said as Emma said bye to her mom and pulled me out of the kitchen.

We raced down to our room as grabbed our suitcases. We were late for the bus.

"Why are we going to see.. JT?" I used air quotes when I said JT.

"Because my mother would never let me go to Wasaga without her now come on."

(Emma's Point of view)

We ran to the bus stop right as it pulled up. When we got on the bus it was not very crowded except for a woman in a blue shirt, an old lady, and a guy in a leather jacket who was sitting next to a girl about our age. We slowly made our way to the seat in the middle. As we sat down the teenage girl was staring at me. I looked down but when I looked back up she was still staring at me only this time she was nodding to the old lady behind me. I turned around and she smiled. I just took it as the girl was saying the lady was ugly or something. I looked out the window and smiled as I thought of Sean. Before I knew it I dozed off.

( Manny's Point of view)

I looked at Emma sleeping with a smile on her face and knew she was thinking of Sean. I had a bad feeling about visiting Wasaga by ourselves. Mabye I had watched to many kidnapping stories but it always seemed to start out like this and end up….well dead. I gave up and fell asleep after awhile. (Mabye that wasn't such a good thing)

(Emma's Point of view)

I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes shot open. It was the old lady.

"Hunny , Where are you planning on going?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You are a long way from home sweetie."

I looked out the window and didn't recognize where we were. I kind of started shaking Manny till she woke up.

"What are we there already?" She asked sleepily.

"Manny, I don't know where we are."

She instantly shot up to look out the window.

"I don't either." She said with a little scaredness in her voice.

We got off the bus with the old lady and the younger lady. I guess the man and the girl had left while we were sleeping. We slowly walked down the street but there were no streetlights.

"Are you lost?" The younger lady asked as she walked next to Manny.

"Yes mam we are." Manny said politly

"Mam? Bleh call me Sarah. Mam make me feel so old for 20."

"Ok Sarah." I said quitly.

Sarah looked out at the street.

"There is a payphone down the street if you want to use it…Sorry I don't know your name."

"Emma and this is Manny."

"Manny? Well that is a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Manny said sort of perking up.

I ran down to the payphone and started looking for some money. Then I realized Manny had my money. I turned around to go back but Manny wasn't there and neither was Sarah. Our bags were still on the curb but Manny was nowhere to be found.

(Manny's Point of view)

Sarah grabbed me as soon as Emma stepped into the payphone booth. I tried kicking and hitting Sarah. That was until I noticed that girl was a guy. I knew her ….or his voice seemed a little boyish. He pulled me into the alley way and started taking his wig off and when he took his hand off of me I tried to run. That was until he grabbed me by my hair.

"Good Job Craig."

I shivered thinking of how I knew a Craig. He was a lot nicer. I looked up at Craig. And mine was a lot hotter too.

"Thanks. But there is another one by the phonebooth. She is a pretty young thing." Craig told the other guys who had walked up.

"Manny!" I could hear Emma screaming for me.

"Please don't hurt her sir." I cried in pain considering he was still pulling my hair.

"Shut up Manny!" Craig yelled.

I silently prayed that Me and Emma would make it out alive.

( Emma's Point of view)

I ran down the street trying to find Manny. I saw to guys aproaching me and they didn't look to nice so I turned around . They started running towards me and since they were extremley fast they caught me pretty easily. I screamed for Manny until I saw her as they were pulling me towards her and some guy. I knew who he was cause he was wearing the same clothes as Sarah. I finally knew who the girl was nodding at. Craig had been sitting right behind the old lady. Mabye the girl knew something was up. My heart broke at the look on Manny's face. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Get them in the van boys." Some man they called Craig yelled.

The tried putting us in the van but we obviosuly wern't going in without a fight. We tried kicking and biting but they just kicked us back and we flew in the van. I felt the world spinning right before it wewnt black.

(Manny's point of view)

I laid Emma's head in my lap after she passed out. I promised myself that I would protect her as much as needed. I knew we were in for the fight of our lives.

A\N – Hehe thought it was going to be the guy and the little girl didn't ya. If any of you have any suggestions for upcoming chapter feel free to tell me. Also someone will get killed so should I move my rating to a M instead of a T?


	3. Bryan

(Emma's point of view)

My eyes fluttered open slowly and at first I thought I was blind because I couldn't see anything. It was really dark. I rolled over and flinched when I saw Manny with bruises all over her face. She must have gotten hit while I was out. I realized that we weren't in the van anymore. I was lying on a cold mattress next to Manny. Then I realized someone else was with us. I looked across the room at a boy about 15. I painfully got off the bed and limped over to him. I sat next to him and he rolled over.

"Hi" I said kind of taken back by his handsomeness.

"Hi." He whispered as he looked at me with scared blue eyes.

Meanwhile

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY NEVER CAME TO VISIT YOU?" Spike yelled into the phone.

"Mrs. Nelson, I am sure that they are fine." JT said trying to calm her down.

Spike took a breath.

"I am sorry honey, I am just a little protective of Emma and Manny."

"It is fine. Would you like me to see if anybody has seen them?"

"Yes please. Where might they have gone?"

"I don't know but I will call you if I hear anything. Don't panic they are probably just being teenagers," JT said half jokingly.

Spike couldn't help but smirk at that phrase.

Basement

(Emma's point of view)

"What is your name?" I asked

"Bryan, yours?"

"Emma."

Bryan looked over at Manny and frowned

"That is Manny." I said following his gaze.

"She sure put up a fight when they said they were going to put you in a separate room. She kicked Craig in the shins so he threw her down on the ground." Bryan said.

"Oh. I am not surprised. She is a fighter." I said smiling.

"Sure is. So how did that lunatic trap you?"

"Lost…phone…wig." I said smirking.

"Ah yes the old wig trick."

"You?" I was curious.

"I was working on my truck and I lost a part so I went to the store and Craig…no wait Tom he said his name was told me he would help me so when I got near him he grabbed me. I thought I could take him but he gave me some kind of laughing gas and I was knocked out."

"Wow."

"Mmmm Emma?"

(Manny's Point of view)

I could hear Emma and some guy talking and I thought it was one of the bad guys but as I listened, it turned out to be another victim. When I realized where I was I shot up and tried to open the door to get out.

"It won't work Manny." Bryan said.

"How…How do you know my name?"

"Emma told me. I'm Bryan by the way."

"Oh…Hi."

"How do you know it won't work?" Emma asked

"Cause I tried it Duh." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh haha duh." I laughed.

Me, Emma, and Bryan talked for a few hours. I found out Bryan used to go to Degrassi but got kicked out for bad behavior. Then he got kidnapped about 2 months ago. I could tell this was setting Emma to thinking about Sean. We never even told him we were coming. I was holding back tears as I thought of how our family and friends had been lied to and now they would probably never find us.

Meanwhile at Toby's house

"So no one has heard from them today?" JT asked Toby who had just gotten off the phone with all of their friends.

"Nope. Maybe we should call the police." Toby asked clearly nervous.

"I don't know Tobes. I mean what if they are just trying to get attention."

"This is a little extreme don't ya think."

"True, even for Manny this would be extreme."

"I am going to call Spike and tell her to call the police."

Secretly JT was scared out of his mind. The four had been friends for so long and he would hate to have them out there alone and hurt. He just tried to pretend that they were playing around with everyone because he didn't want to admit that there was a possibility of them getting hurt. Toby was the same way. He was so scared out of his mind he could barely dial the phone to call Spike. She said she would call and the boys would come over.

Basement

The door was kicked open by some guy Bryan said was named Tony.

"Here's your food munchkins."

(Emma's point of view)

I tried not to chuckle when he said munchkins considering he was shorter than manny. What he lacked in height he made up for in muscle though. I slowly ate my crackers and water. I held back my "eww" when I tasted the water. My toilet water probably tasted better than this. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make him mad. I guess Bryan didn't get that memo.

"I thought you would give these girls better food than this." Bryan said disgusted.

Tony walked over to Bryan and pulled him up by his collar and for the first time I saw how tall he was. He was about 6 feet but he was very skinny. Bryan looked brave but he was trembling behind those eyes of his.

"What did you say to me boy?"

"Did I stutter?"

Tony threw Bryan against the wall and started punching him. The punching lasted about 2 minutes. I would have run to Bryan if Craig hadn't held Manny and me on the mattress. Tony took out a wood board and lifted his arm to hit Bryan with it. Then a miracle happened. Someone knocked on the door. The two men ran upstairs after turning off the basement light. I could only tell it was a basement because of how the windows were placed. Even though they were boarded shut. After the men had ran upstairs I ran to Bryan.

(Manny's point of view)

I was frozen in my spot after watching Bryan get hit. I had seen kids get yelled at but this was just…indescribable.

(Emma's point of view)

"Are you ok?"

Bryan lay there with his eyes closed.

"Oh my god! Bryan." I cried.

"Is he breathing?" Manny whispered to me.

"I…I…I don't…"

**HEHE CLIFHANGER! I am doing this story based off of what would happen id me and my friends were kidnapped so that is how it is sort of easy to write this. Thought this is fun.lol**


	4. What have you done?

**Wow I am on a role**

(Emma's point of view)

"Are you ok?"

Bryan lay there with his eyes closed.

"Oh my god! Bryan." I cried.

"Is he breathing?" Manny whispered to me.

"I…I…I don't.. think he's dead." I could barely get the words out.

Manny ran over and helped me try to wake him up. I checked for a pulse and was thankful when I found one.

"Help me move him to the bed." Manny said as she started pulling him.

"No wait. What if he is hurt."

Manny gave me a "what are you stupid?" look.

"I meant like what if he has broken bones."

"Well he might be more comfortable on the bed than on this cold dirty floor."

I agreed since she did have a point. Though the bed wasn't much more comfortable than the floor. We sat by Bryan for a long time. I started stroking his hair.

"You like him don't you?" Manny asked.

"What? No of course not. I…I just care about him."

"It's ok to like him you know. "

"But he is 15 and I am 17."

"So? He looks 17."

"I am told I do."

I practically fell off the bed when I heard Bryan's voice. I looked down and saw Bryan smirking.

"Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" he whispered.

(Manny's point of view)

I knew that Emma was lying when she said she didn't like Bryan. The way her face lit up when she heard his voice, it was like how her face lit up with…Sean.

(Meanwhile)

Everyone in Toronto had heard about the missing girls. It was on the 6 o'clock news on every channel. It was the biggest news since Bryan o'Neal ran away(hint). All of Emma and Manny's friends were there, including Mr. and Mrs. Santos. They saw Snake and Spike and walked over. Spike was crying into Snakes chest. She saw Mrs. Santos walking towards them.

"How could you let this happen Spike? HOW COULD YOU!" Teresa screamed.

(Sorry but I don't know what the mom's name is so I made one up)

"I am so sorry. I thought they were telling the truth."

"My baby is somewhere out there because of you." Teresa cried

"You're the one you kicked your own daughter out of you house!" Spike screamed at Teresa.

Teresa and Pablo froze. Actually everyone froze, including Spike who had no idea why she said that.

"How dare you criticize us. Your daughter had a secret affair with a boy who made our daughters life hell." Pablo said.

"How did you know that?" Snake asked clearly shocked.

"The whole town knows about that. Including your affair." Pablo said looking at Snake.

Snake punched Pablo in the face, which turned into a fight between the two fathers. The women separated the men and told them to sit. When they sat, Teresa looked at Spike.

"I am sorry. I am just so scared of those girls being hurt. I shouldn't have gone off on you. You were right."

"No I had no right to say what I did to you and your husband. You're manny's parents and she is practically my daughter so your practically family." Spike rambled on.

Pablo looked at Snake who just shrugged his shoulders.

"So where do we go from here?" Snake asked.

"We put up flyers around the city and ask people if they have seen your girls." A policeman said as he walked up to the families.

"Ok. We will go find some pictures to put on the flyers." Spike said as she and Teresa ran inside. They came out with some pictures and everyone started walking around Toronto asking people if they had seen the girls.

(Basement)

(Manny's point of view)

"Does this hurt?" I said prodding Bryan's arm.

"OW! Mommy!"

"I will take that as a yes." I said trying not to laugh at how a teenage guy just called out mommy. It didn't work because I burst into a fit of laughter.

Bryan looked at Emma in awe.

"Is she laughing at me?"

"Y…yes" Emma said before bursting into a fit of laughter for reasons even she didn't know.

(Emma's point of view)

Bryan stared at us like we were laughing hyenas. All of a sudden Bryan started staring at the door with a "This isn't good" look on his face. I turned around and instantly stopped laughing when I saw Craig standing there with a look that I could have sworn I had seen on Freddie Crugers face right before he killed someone.

I looked at Manny who was still laughing. She had her back to the door, which means she didn't see Craig walk up behind her and push her to the ground. Manny fell to the ground with a thud and instantly started moving away from Craig. He was too quick though. He pushed her up against a wall and started hitting her harder than he hit Bryan, which scared me profusely. I looked at Bryan and knew what had to be done.

(Manny's Point of view)

I couldn't believe this was happening. I looked at Emma who was whispering something to Bryan. **"Oh my gosh she is to busy flirting with Bryan to care about me" **Ithought to myself.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of what my friends were doing. They were probably sitting at home eating nachos and watching movies. I tried to picture Craig playing music…. my Craig. Not the one who was beating the life out of me. That snapped me back to reality just in time to see Craig lift up a knife to my neck. I was not ready to die. I looked at Emma who was not there anymore. Then everything went black.

Ok I have some stuff to say. I couldn't remember if it was Freddy or Jason who wears a mask. Whichever one wears a mask I meant to say the opposite name. If that makes any sence.Anyway if you read my story please tell me how you feel. If I don't get a lot of reply's then it makes me not want to write the story. Oh and my messaging thing doesn't work so if you want to talk to me then leave it in a comment \reply. K? Ok I also have a **hint**. Someone is going to come back in the story. Might be Sean. Might be the old lady. Who knows. I do

Toodles


	5. He's dead

_I closed my eyes and tried to think of what my friends were doing. They were probably sitting at home eating nachos and watching movies. I tried to picture Craig playing music…. my Craig. Not the one who was beating the life out of me. That snapped me back to reality just in time to see Craig lift up a knife to my neck. I was not ready to die. I looked at Emma who was not there anymore. Then everything went black._

(Emma's point of view)

No way was I going to let Manny get hurt. I walked over quietly to Bryan and knelt down.

"We need to help her." I whispered.

"There is a bat next to the door. He uses it to make sure that I don't get out of hand with him. Go get it and hit him. Just make sure you don't hit him while he has a knife or gun to Manny or it will go off." He said as me and him saw Craig reach into his pocket.

I half- ran \half-walked to the door and immediately saw the bat Bryan was talking about. I picked it up and snuck behind Craig. That was when I saw Manny pass out. Probably from being scared out of her mind. Craig lifted the knife to Manny's throght and I smashed the bat against Craig's neck. I meant to hit his back but I was a little to upset to concentrate. Craig fell to the ground. Bryan ran over and felt his neck.

"You killed him Emma." Bryan said in a tone that I wasn't exactly sure if he was mad or glad.

Bryan searched for a gun to use while I ran over to Manny and tried to wake her up. For some reason I had the same feeling Manny probably had when I had that panic attack. I started crying when I thought of my family. God I missed everyone.

"It will be ok. You will get found." Bryan said when he realized I was crying.

"Why? You didn't."

I was shocked when I saw Bryan's eyes fill up with tears. He buried his eyes in his hands. I felt extremely bad for saying that.

"They…They think…I ran away." Bryan stuttered.

"Why."

Bryan looked up at me and I almost passed out. He looked exactly like Sean when he was coming to tell us he was staying.

"Because I told my friends I was going to run away. I was not actually going to run away. I just wanted…. To seem tough I guess."

"So then you happened to get kidnapped at that same time?"

"Yeah it helps the case that…. My best friend shot someone and then left degrassi."

I stared at Bryan. It couldn't be who I thought it was.

"Sean Cameron?" I whispered.

"You know him?" he seemed surprised.

"Yeah."

"Emma…. Manny…where are you?"

"OH MY GOD!" I nearly screamed.

"Who is it?' Bryan seemed a little surprised that a voice was coming from the window.

"CRAIG! WERE IN HERE!" I yelled to the window.

It felt weird that I was yelling Craig out the window because I felt like I was yelling to the man on the other side of the room .My heart fell as the footsteps got farther away. Or was I hallucinating. I looked at Bryan who had the same look I probably had and decided it was real.

"Wait a second. If Craig is over here…we must still be in Toronto." I said getting excited.

"Craig?" Manny said finally waking up.

I told Manny the whole story and by the end she was shaking. She ran to the door and started pounding it. She was crying so hard she almost passed out again. She got dizzy and kind of flopped back but Bryan caught her.

"Calm down Manny. You are going to need all your strength to get out of here." Bryan said soothingly.

"Yeah. We have to stick together." I told Manny wiping the hair out of her face.

Manny looked up at me and I just wanted to wake up. The look on her face was a heartwrenching mix of scared, hurt, sad, and confused.

(Meanwhile)

"We have looked everywhere Sean. Where could they be?" Craig asked Sean who had heard about Manny and Emma when Craig called him to help.

"I have no idea but I swear I am starting to hear things."

"What do you mean?"

"Could have sworn I heard Emma."

"Where?"

"In Peter's basement."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Don't ya just hate cliffhangers? It is short because I just enjoy leaving it off at things like this. Plus I was bored so I just thought I would add this tidbit. Obviously I have waaaayyy to much time I have on my hands considering the amount of chapters I have added.


	6. Where are you?

Lol I have a slight problem. I can't figure out how to make the peter kidnapper story line so give me a break if it sounds a bit "Out of character"

_(Meanwhile)_

"_We have looked everywhere Sean. Where could they be?" Craig asked Sean who had heard about Manny and Emma when Craig called him to help._

"_I have no idea but I swear I am starting to hear things."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Could have sworn I heard Emma."_

"_Where?"_

"_In Peter's basement."_

"No body has seen them." JT said as he walked up to Craig and Sean. JT noticed Sean.

"Wassup S?"

"Wassup J?" Sean said chuckling.

The 3 boys looked over at Teresa who was crying her eyes out.

"Poor woman." Sean said.

Craig was silent. He had a thinking look on his face.

"Do you have an idea?" JT asked.

"Sean. You remember how you heard Emma in that basement?"

"Yeah. But I doubt that was her."

"Well we might as well look anyway right?"

"I guess" Sean sighed as they started walking towards Peter's house.

Emma lay on the mattress sleeping while Manny and Bryan sat talking to each other.

"So who all do you know at Degrassi?" Manny asked trying to pass the time.

"Um practically everyone in the upper grades. I get along pretty well with them all. Well except for." Bryan stopped and looked away.

"Who?"

"This Peter Stone dude. He was hitting on my sister so I jumped him and now he is like always out for revenge on me. It is ridicules how he is mad at me."

"But I thought you don't go to Degrassi anymore?"

"I don't. My mom was friends with Mrs. Hatsalakos so I got to meet her "charming" son." Bryan said clearly disgusted."

I looked over at Craig's body.

"How long is he going to be here?" I asked.

"Till we get out. Which is soon I hope considering he feeds us."

"But what about Tony?"

"Tony only comes when Craig calls him."

"Oh."

I walked over and rolled him over. I could finally see Craig up close. And boy was I not ready for what I saw.

JT, Sean, and Craig knocked on Peter's front door but no one answered.

"Go on in." Sean said.

"You may want to go to jail but I don't. " JT said

"We will just tell them that the door was open." Craig.

"Oh that is believable. That is such a lie." JT said rolling his eyes.

Sean smirked and opened the door slightly.

"I am not lying."

"You're…a genius." JT said.

"I try."

They went inside and looked around. But everything looked normal.

"Let's look in the basement." Craig said.

They slowly crept down the stairs. The door was a little rusty but finally it unlocked on its own. They opened the door and looked at who was inside.

"What the heck!" Sean yelled.

"There is no one here." Craig said disappointed.

"I could have sworn I heard something." Sean said clearly disappointed.

They quietly walked out of the house.

(Emma's point of view)

"Oh my god." I cried suddenly noticing a resemblance.

"What? What's wrong?" Bryan said walking over.

"It's…. It's…. Peter's dad." I stuttered.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"I have seen him in pictures at their house."

"Eww. " Bryan said

"But..If Craig is Peter's dad, then where is Peter?" I asked.

((((((((I know…. I know…. It sucks but I am extremely tired so I sort of rushed. I am getting very confused in my story so if anyone has ANY suggestions, please…. Please…Please tell me.))))))


	7. Finaly

A\n. This is going to be my last chapter of this story. I wanted to make this a lot longer but my heart just isn't into it any more. That has always been a problem of mine. Maybe someone would want to co write a story with me. Life with Derek or Degrassi would be good. Thank you for all of your support. I would like to thank x.x HiddenEmotions x.x , yarii19, Jemmasgiirl, FindMeBroken , sparkle587 , and any body else who commented. Ya'll get a cookie.

"You couldn't find them?" Spike asked

"Nope." Sean said glumly as the boys walked up.

Snake sighed

(Manny's point of view)

I was getting really hungry now. Plus my clothes were filthy. I was also starting to get grumpy.

"I don't know. Maybe he is looking for us." I said trying to cheer Emma up. It didn't work.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I douht anyone is looking for us." Emma said getting up.

"Oh come on. Your parents are probably looking allover for you." Brian said hugging Emma.

Spike, Snake, Teresa, and Pablo all sat at the police station. The officer had told them he had an idea. As he walked in the two parents looked impatient.

"Well, Thank you all for coming." The officer said as he sat down.

"What is the idea?" Teresa asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"I don't know why we didn't think of this before but do either of the girls carry cell phones?"

"Yeah Emma does. She carries it everyone she goes." Spike said.

Suddenly the parents knew what was going on. The police were going to track down the cell phone and find Emma and Manny.

The quickly picked up a signal.

"Oh my god!" Teresa and Spike exclaimed excited.

They called everyone and told him or her what was going on.

As they pulled up they saw Peter looking confused. Snake jumped out of his car.

"Where is Emma?" Snake yelled.

"Huh? How would I know?" Peter asked confused.

"Emma and Manny were kidnapped and apparently they are in YOUR house." Pablo said.

Peter thought for a second. Then he told them to follow him. They did and he led them to a door. That is when he started banging on the door.

"Emma…Manny…can you hear me?"

(Emma's point of view)

I must be hearing things. Is Peter talking to us?

"Were in here!!!! Peter!!!" Manny screamed.

"Hold on a second. Sean is going to kick the door." Peter yelled through the door.

"Ok …wait a second…. Sean is here?" I said.

"Hey Emma move back from the door." Sean's voice came.

We moved away and the door flew open. I didn't know how dark it was till I saw outside. It must have been like 7 or 8. I flew into Peter's arms and Manny ran to her mom and dad. We hugged like it was the end of the world. Suddenly Peter looked past me into the room.

"Who are you?" Peter asked at the frame coming out,

That is when me and manny saw Brian for real. And man was he cute. Minus the cuts and bruises.

"Bryan."

"Wait how did I know you? I mean I know why my dad took Emma but I don't even know you."

"But I do" Sean said stepping forward.

"Oooh and since I was badtalking you to my dad he must have known who Bryan was and then he took him because of you." Peter said to Sean.

"Yeah…wait why were you badtalking me?" Sean asked.

Peter looked over at me and Sean smirked,

"Ahh I get it." Sean said.

I rolled my eyes. Guys.

"So why did your dad kidnap me and Manny?"

"Because he didn't want me dating you. So he thought he would scare you but I guess he took it further. Then I guess Manny happened to be with you so she got pulled into it."

Me and Manny looked at each other.

"I am really sorry my dad is such a freak." Peter said.

"Was." Sean said pulling Craig out.

Peter almost fell over.

We all waited for him to explode but shockingly enough he just told us he deserved it and we all went to the hospital to get checked out. Everyone was ok. Just some dehydration on Bryan's part. It was a short experience but it was life changing. Now I know not to talk to strangers. No matter how nice they seem.

A\N – Again I am really sorry. I wanted to make it like 10 chapters long but I am not feeling it. I wasn't even going to write this chapter but I wasn't going to do that because you all were so nice to me. Thank you for all my readers. I wrote another story that I acually finished so read that one please. Love ya


End file.
